


Today

by petrification



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a train to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from inception_kink : Fischer in a hoodie with the hood pulled up.  
> Unbetaed.

He had a train to catch.

It had been two weeks since he had broken up his father’s company. Two weeks Since Uncle Peter looked at him with murder in his eyes and told him he would regret it. Two weeks of waking up and hoping that the day, would not be the one where they would make him regret. Robert knew he was being followed. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head wherever he went. Sometimes he would catch a shadow out the corner of his eye, but he never saw them properly.

However, everything would soon be all right, because today he had a train to catch.

He pulled on a dark blue hoodie, soft from being washed so many times. The print on the front faded and now just a couple of pieces still hanging on. Robert didn't know he still had it, but had found it yesterday in the back of his closet. It was perfect; it was exactly what he needed.

He would look ordinary in it; maybe he could pretend to be a jogger. In it, no one would give him a second glance.

Therefore, when he looked in the mirror slowly pulling the hood over his head he felt like he could finally breathe.

He had a train to catch.

He walked down the sidewalk, the tennis shoes he had on not making any sound when they hit the concrete.

As he stopped for a red light, he could feel his heart beating faster, could feel small drops of sweat on his back. Robert lifted the sleeve of his left arm and looked at his watch.

2:55 PM

He could not be late.

Today was the day.

He could see the bridge now, with the tracks underneath. Just a few more steps and he would be there.

Someone slammed into him, knocking him down to his knees.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," the person said.

When Robert looked up the man didn't look sorry at all, he looked worried. Jaw tight and lines around his eyes and Robert couldn't help but think he looked familiar. When those eyes looked right into his, Robert could feel his heart starting to beat faster again, but this time for a whole other reason.

"Let me help you up," the man said as he reached to take Roberts hand and pull him up.

"I'm Dom," he added.

On 3:00 PM that day with the Dom’s hand in his, Robert forgot all about the train he had been meaning to catch.


End file.
